the Interveiw
by Amathist Fwirrel
Summary: Samos talks to Jak's Light side to try and find out more about his mysteious alteregos. But what he discovers is...unexpected.
1. Rationality

**_This Fan-Fiction started with a STRANGE idea in my head. STRANGE. But hey. Interesting at the end. Read. Enjoy. Or don't, hell, it's your life._**

**_Anyway, 'Light Jak' is being interviewed, and this is what Jak and Dark Jak hear._**

**_This may be continued. But for now, it's a one-shot._**

**_Agh! This was deleted because apparently it was a 'list'. Brilliant. So now I've re-done it and re-posted it._**

**_

* * *

_**

Jak found himself walking along the former Underground head quarters with Samos. The old place had had a the face-lift after the Haven Civil War a year ago. The grey concrete tunnel network had been painted cream, with blue royal borders around the ceiling and floor. Both men walk forward through the corridors silently. These passages made up the real underground network – a series of boltholes and dead ends, designed to move the resistance members from one end of city to another. Jak had never used them -he suspected that Torn had never fully trusted him enough to give him the access to them, or was convinced that the former Experiment A532 would get caught before he could make use of them. Looking around, Jak could see where Tess had helped in the re-designing of the old place, where posters of guns and metal heads decorated the walls.

There was a slight hiss, and a metal door slid back. They both stepped into the plain undecorated room. Someone had begun to paint the room, but had given up halfway through. The work had been done recently though, as the smell of paint still hung in the air.

The Channeler and the Sage sat down. Jak didn't miss the fact that his adoptive parent had led him into the deserted part of the network. He didn't comment on it, much like the renegade didn't comment on the way the old man tensed, as if by magic, whenever Jak came too close.

Samos was going to do something today. Jak could tell by the way the elderly man had shoved Daxter off the blond's shoulder, and told him in no uncertain terms that he and Jak were going off without him.

Jak knew that Samos would be doing something dangerous by the way that he refused to be pulled into an argument, knocking Daxter out instead of battling with words with the little god. Samos never backed down from a fight like that, unless he was trying to do something important, or dangerous, or both. The bag he carried round his shoulder gave Jak another signal. Samos never carried anything around in bags. He hated them.

"**He's going to kill us. Like with Gol."**Hissed Dark at the back of Jak's mind.

"_I highly doubt that."_ Answered Light promptly_. "He is your legal guardian. Besides, if he wished to end your life, I find it unlikely he would choose today. But forgive us, Jak, we both speak out of place."_ Jak felt his light alter-ego mince to the back of his mind with a light touch.

"Jak." Said Samos, with a touch of fatherly love. "I believe it is time to examine your other-halves in more detail. The plants agree with me."

Jak noticed that the Sage didn't particularly care whether he agreed with him. Daxter would have probably pointed this out. Loudly. Jak wondered where his friend was.

"**The Naughty Ottsel, with Tess." **Answered Light Jak automatically.

"**Yeah, 'With Tess'"**cackled Dark, sliding in innuendo.

"What I'm trying to ask, Jak, is that you give me a chance to talk to one of your personalities."

Jak nodded, and focused.

Light Jak took his place, and Jak returned o the depths of his sub-conscious, where Dark waited.

Light straightened out Jak's legs and sat up a little straighter.

"_My Host tells me you wish to talk to me. About what?_

_ ...Yes, they are listening, but they cannot hear what you say in reply. It is quite annoying at times, as we sometimes get completely the wrong end of the stick…_

_Oh, I do apologise, my mind tends to wander, and I am inexperienced at the art of conversation. What do you want to ask me?_

_About Before?" _Lights surprise caused Jak's body to stiffen and sit a little straighter. The eco's essence twisted a strand of glowing hair around a florescent finger.

"_I honestly do not enjoy thinking about it. You see before I was…different. A different being. I had a different body. I had a different sense of self. Oh, I see it is hard for you to understand…I am terribly sorry._

_Light Jak." _ In the recess of Jak's mind, both Jak and his Dark counterpart felt the tremor of amusement in Light's voice.

"_Yes, that seems to be your name for me. I have heard other elves call me Light Jak. Please do not. Oh, those elves make me laugh sometimes. You do get things terribly mixed up now, don't you?_

_My name...? Well, call me Seran._

_Ah yes, elves are so…ah, I cannot describe them. I care so deeply for them, yet they are tiresome. They are so prone to squabbling. And always so quick to judge others…but they are constantly indecisive about themselves. Poor Chainid._

_You ask who Chainid is? Honestly…you've seen him before. Chainid, ah, I believe you elves call him Dark Jak. Hmm…I believe we have the little precursor Daxter to thank for that name. _

_Ah, Daxter, such a kind soul, although he does his best to hide it."_

Chainid snorted.

"_But forgive me, where was I? Yes…Chainid._

_Chainid isn't who you think he is. Yes, I suppose you could describe him as a tad temperamental. But then who wouldn't be, after what he's been through?_

_For Precursors sake, his first experience of your world was being shackled to a table. The rest of his experiences amount to being shot at, bitten, chewed, mauled, fried, and, a memorable experience amounted to him being crushed by almost a ton of rubble. _

_Yes, my friend, innocents do die while he fights._

_But if you pull out a gun, can you honestly say that one of your bullets or lasers will not ricochet off a wall? Can you say that in all your time fighting that no one has died by your hands?_

…_I thought not._

_Jak understands us though. He is the one being who doesn't give us names. He treats us with the respect we deserve." _If Jak could, he would have blushed. Chainid sniggered at his obvious discomfort.

_He understands there has to be a balance. For everything._

_The others, the others like you, Samos, treat us like weapons. But you do make me laugh. Do you know that laughter is healing in itself?_

_Light Jak?_

_Really now, If you must give us names…ha…I do think that it would be I bit more fitting to call me 'Light Jakleen.'"_

And with that statement, the sky-blue leaked from Jak's cheeks and the body slumped forward, lifeless.

_**I'm an evil, evil person. Eh-heheh.**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Insanity

_**Here's the second chapter. And here's the warning messages.**_

_**There will be:**_

_**Character Bashing and Conspiracy Theories. **_

_**This is Dark speaking. He is an unhinged bugger. Don't let him get to you.**_

_**Lawyers: Just no.**_

After two hour-long minutes, Jak's whole body tensed. The battle of control had started. In the dregs of Jak's subconscious, Chainid told his siblings that "He wanted a word." with the Green Sage. However, the Light eco entity could sense that no good would come of this – Dark hated the man with a passion, and Chainid's tone suggested verbal abuse at the very least. "Absolutely not." Seran had cried, "Not now, when I have been making progress for us, for you!" Swirling round his oppressors, Chainid looked for a way out. "Why? Why can't I talk to him - I won't touch him, unless he touches me." He declared finally. "I swear, my eco, I won't."

"You, sir, do not need eco to damage your reputation, or your claws. We must play it safe, correct Jak?"

"No." He replied curtly.

"Pardon me?" She asked in disbelief.

"No. We can't pretend that we're perfect. Let him go."

"Have you gone quite mad, Jak? My darling, Chainid, please calm yourself before approaching the Sage."

"I am calm."

"Is…is there information that you are holding from me?" Asked Seran, worriedly. The "boys" were far too calm.

"I need to see something. You'll work it out soon enough."

Nether Seran or Jak tried to stop him as he bullied his way past. As they waited for the transformation to become complete, a characteristic silence fell between them, of two different qualities. Seran's was of worry that only intensified as she felt the waves of grim determination Jak was emitting.

They both started as Chainid's voice echoed back to them, distorted by Jak's voice.

"What's that, a button?"

They both felt savage contempt rush into Jak's body and a loathing replace the quite amusement Seran had left behind. Loathing which quickly became rage. Rage at being treated like a monster. Rage because he was a monster.

"I see. So your plan is if I start mauling you, you press that and Krimsons will come and save your ass?"

Pride came next, squeezing all the anger into a ball, a bomb ready to explode, but wouldn't just yet, because he had a point to make. He wasn't a monster. He was eloquent. Perhaps not as well-spoken as Seran, but a damn sight better than the man opposite. A spike of Joy in his desperate psyche, he was better than Samos, he would prove it.

"I salute you stupidity. If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't give you time to press the fucking thing."

Vicious attacks with words, make him pay; make him pay _for making him a monster._ Jak and Seran felt Dark's thoughts bond with Jak's body completely, turning them into a breezy whisper in the darkness. And with this change they stopped existing as a people, but became part of Chainid's sub-conscious, loosing their individuality as the three became one. A rare phenomenon that could only happen when either Jak or Chainid took control.

"So you only want to talk? Fine, let's talk. I'll start."

"Don't look surprised." (_Not a monster, not a monster, better, yes, I'm better, We're better, there's three of us, one of you, your on your own, all alone, and no-one gives a damn about you_) "Yes, I want to talk to you. What? Did you think I was a raging, mute psychopath?" (_Not a monster._) I do have a brain, you know, in fact I have three, mine, Jak's and, heh, "Jakleen's". Ah but you don't like that, do you? That you can't control me. It must be harder to brainwash someone who knows what you're trying to do.

"Oh shut up. Do you realise how much of your racist, hippy shit I've had to undo?" (_Why did I have undo it, why me, why did I have to see how happy he was without me? The monster._) "Mar, I bet you think that you thought that you were so clever when you taught him that tree-hugging crap." (_It's not true, doesn't work, no! It could never work. Never._)

"All human life is sacred!" (_I want to be sacred, worshipped, admired. Why do they hate me and worship God's of War, like Ares the destroyer? I've helped people, destroyed the Baron, we destroyed Kor, Jak'd be dead if it wasn't for me._) HA! Jesus H. Bloody Christ! Yeah, so those weak, racist morals – yes racist, because it's only human life that sacred, not human, lurker and eco-based" (_Me._) "– morals were good for Sandover, but we all know you know where he was going – the Baron's prison. Why didn't you prepare him for that? He could have killed a guard and legged it so many times, but no! He didn't want to take a life, and the guard would simply scream" _(They all screamed. All of them, sometimes I would kill them just to get rid of the fear of me) "_for help, and soon we couldn't escape anymore."

"Don't whine and make excuses. You knew what would happen to us. You made those decisions, not him." (_His fault that we had to go through his. This fault I'm alive.) _

Confusion and two conflicting emotions, gratitude and hate, warred with each other briefly. Chainid kept taking, perhaps to ignore them, while Seran/Jak entity tried to sooth him and keep him calm.

"You know, the most interesting thing about Jak is his mind-set. He is completely bloody minded. Clung onto that "thou-shall-not-kill" attitude, like it would make all the bad things go away" _(But I can't stop following him)_ "– he got out of the fortress by pegging it through the rooms. Didn't touch any of them. (_I did, we did, we tore, ripped, destroyed so we could live, we deserved to live, not like those Krimson, didn't deserve to live, we're murderers) "_If I hadn't intervened, he would have been dead. When we got out, they sent another squad into the same area, and he tried to knock them out! Didn't even reach for the guns lying on the floor, using fists against guns." (_Jak's braver than me, not scared to die. I am.)_

"A creature of darkness? Yes, that's how you see me. As an absence. A hole where something good should be. And you see Seran as a being of light, unable to make mistakes, the holy of holies. And Jak…yes, how DO you see Jak? A target? A weapon? A means to the end? Because I'll be buggered if you treat him like a human being. You look at him and you see Seran and me, don't you."

"You can't see us as three different people, and you can't see lurkers as people, and, hell, you can't see people as people. You really are a racist old git, aren't you?"

"Seran and me, we're doing what you refuse to do, we're helping him." (_I'm doing something worth something, I'm helping, I can help.)_ And Daxter, he helps a lot. (_Helps me, isn't scared of me, the monster.) _"We're helping Jak to pick up the pieces of his life, and come to the terms with the fact that he isn't normal, and people will never see him as normal. People like you-"

"Oh go hang yourself. You were the one who forced Keira away from him, fed her all the rumours about Jak. I could hear her quoting you almost whenever she opens her mouth."

"Hah! More excuses!" (_Please, they're excuses, excuses, not real.) _"You bitter old man, it isn't a coincidence that Jak was Keira's first and last boyfriend is it? You know what I think? I think you control Keira more than she lets on. I think you drive away her boy-friend to be. Shouldn't be hard for you, should it?"

Chainid was getting more and more desperate, fear, driving his words more than logic. They could feel it.

"I think that's why you hate Daxter; you couldn't drive him away from your daughter. I think that Daxter was something you couldn't control and you hated that. But suddenly you found that you could us that to your advantage didn't you? You could keep both boys under your thumb by using her, to make them jealous, to keep them coming back to your hut." (_Used her, you used her, you use everyone, like Jak, like me, like everyone. It's not fair, but it's never fair, my life isn't fair)_

"Like bait." _(For me?)_ "Or a trophy. Jak thought it was odd that you never taught Keira how to fight in the Gol Era. Even if you didn't know what would happen in Sandover, you should have known that she travelled back in time with you to a dangerous foreign land. You should have known that you would drag her into a war zone."

"But she was too useful useless, wasn't she? She inspired Jak, kept him fighting to protect her, until he was in so deep in the Gol War that he couldn't back out." (_There was a lot of fear then, but now we really know fear.)_ "But who cares about how you used everyone to get what you wanted? Greater Good, right?"

"You make me sick. At least the Baron trained his daughter before shoving her face first into hell. But you've always been like that, haven't you? You started off the resistance movement, but then gave all the responsibility to Torn. He made all the plans, co-ordinated the missions, and stayed up late waiting for his men" (_Us. He waited for us.)_ "to come back. You on the other hand, were busy prancing among the trees. But you did keep your strings around Torn, giving you enough safety that you could become an Eco Sage. Who knew the resistance was founded on your greedy ambition?"

"I bet when you found Vegar you had a heart attack. He was going to be the first Light Eco Sage in centuries. And Light Sages are exactly like Green Sages, but much more powerful." (_Power, power and more power, all anybody wants. All you want. So you want me. So it's all I want too. Why do I want that? Why do you want that? It's your fault that I'm like this, not me!) _"He even knew more about the precursors than you! So you got jealous, you wanted to be the best, didn't you? So you worked your magic on him, corrupted him, got his trust and filled his head with wild ideas."

"But you couldn't kill him outright, could you Samos? It was far too risky – what if someone found out. But you knew someone who could, someone whose reputation couldn't get any worse – Jak's." (_You needed my claws to kill him. And I did it for you, so you wouldn't get your hands dirty. Why couldn't I walk away? Why did I want to kill him…for you?)_

"So you started leaving hints. You probably left an open book for him to find, left newspapers at the right page, slowly, over a year, made the poor bastard think that Jak and I was an evil creature," _(that you created, by leaving Jak in the hands of the Baron.)_ "Something to be scorned and destroyed. Something that would burn in hell for drawing breath. And he put forward the idea of exiling Jak, making him our target.

Yeah, that's always bothered us. Why did Vegar only exile us? It would have been quicker to shoot us, and no-one would give a damn. But if we include you it makes sense. He probably never wanted to kill anyone and so he left us in the wasteland to die, which stopped himself feeling guilty. But by the time we got back to Haven he had gone off the deep end completely. Which was probably helped by all the dark eco you were feeding him. Yeah, I'm not stupid; I could smell it rolling off him in waves. (_It drove me insane, that stuff, clogging me up and all I wanted to do was STAB and SLASH and SHRED and hurt him, Vegar was in front of me and I wanted to, Kill the bastard, kill the bastard, kill the bastard who left us to die, howled as Jak took down that robot, yelled to stop wasting time, run past it, throw himself at it, so we –I- could get to you…no…Vegar.)_ "At first I thought that he had done it to himself, I don't know, as a kind of ritual or something, to make himself immune to it perhaps. But later, I put two and two together. And these convenient bouts of insanity – how often did you meet him in the Metal Wars, hmm? Once a week? Once a da-"

"Don'tyoudareyouold-" (_He attacked me! He hurt me! Stop holding me back, Jak; the bastard's going to bleed, going to hurt, going to die! He's guilty, Jak, he wouldn't of attacked me if he weren't! Let me kill him!) _Jak and Seran had pulled themselves apart from his sub-conscious, realising, belatedly, that Chainid was going too far, and was ready to go further. They struggled to regain control of their body, tugging at him, weakly hitting him to make him let go. Chainid begun to weaken, but he stubbornly held on.

"-There." _(hah!)_ "Now I've broken your staff and destroyed your magic button. Consider yourself very lucky that Jak was holding me back. Unless I like a person, like, say Sig, they would die for looking at me wrong. I don't think I'll tell you to those who attack me…but if Jak lets me loose…" _(He, you, will DIE.)_

"I'll go before you do anything else moronic." (_Seran! Jak! Let me go! Stop pulling me back! I haven't finished!) _"Yeah, and I can see through your fake mirror, Keira walked in halfway through. I think you have some explaining to do."

Once more, Jak's head lolled forward as the Dark creature relinquished his hold on him. But after two long, back to back summoning of his alter ego's, Jak wouldn't wake up for a long time.

**_Okay, a short explanation, if you want it. (Skip this if you want) In the last chapter, Seran told Samos that Dark wasn't evil. She didn't lie. What I'm trying to put into Chainid's rambling is that he's been driven insane by everyone's rejection of him, and (although I only hinted at this) Samos' rejection – A person who he sees almost as a father figure, partly because of Jak's memories, but mostly because if Samos hadn't taken Jak back to Haven, he would never have been created. When he says 'to kill him…for you' don't read any more into that than a son trying to please his 'father'._**

_**So? Who next?**_

_**Shall we see what Jak thinks now, or Shall we read Samos' manuscript of the previous two interviews?**_

…_**Later. Lets do that later.**_


End file.
